The present invention relates to a rotor for cutting foodstuffs, for example intended for a food processor and to a corresponding appliance.
The invention more particularly relates to a rotor for cutting foodstuffs, of the type comprising:                a rotary drive hub, and        at least one blade attached to the hub and extending radially from the latter.        
Food processors are known, comprising in a receptacle, a rotor equipped with one or more radial cutting blades. The rotor rotates at a very high speed, for example 3,600 rpm. This type of appliance is suitable for rather fine chopping of for example meat, onions, shellfish or ice cubes in typically a few seconds. However, it is difficult or even impossible by means of the rotors of the state of the art to obtain a result of the emulsion type, for example a mayonnaise, a pie dough or even a mousse of vegetables, the obtained grain size being not sufficiently fine.
FIG. 1 illustrates a rotor 1 of the state of the art, intended to rotate about an axis 2 in order to cut foodstuffs. The rotor 1 comprises a rotary drive hub 4 adapted so as to be connected to any suitable driving means and two blades 6a, 6b attached on the hub 4 and extending radially on either side of the hub 4. In the described example, both blades 6a, 6b are located at different levels along the direction of the axis of rotation 2.
Each blade 6a, 6b comprises a highly-sharpened leading edge 8a, 8b, bulging in the direction of the rotation. Each leading edge 8a, 8b has the general shape of a comma.